The Outsider 2
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Life has been a bit rough, after what happen a few months ago. But now new adventures await, and new people enter their lives. The Greasers and Soc's are aiming at each others throats again. New experiences await in the upcoming adventures, and no one is sure how to be prepare for them. [all of this happens after what happen in the first book.]


I hate it on how we get beaten up for nothing. I hate it, how the Socs think we're trash. I hate on how I lost two of my best friends. I hate it. I really do hate it.

What I don't get, is why they mistreat us? Sure we live on the bad side of town, and use gel in our hair that makes us look tough. I remember the bruise I got, and one of my pals said I look tough. I miss he good old days, when the whole gang was together. I miss Johnny and Dally. I wish they come back from their graves.

Life has gotten easier at my house. Darry and I aren't arguing anymore, and Soda has finally let go of Sandy. Things have change since what happen a few months ago. We've all change. I can see it. Even our neighborhood change. Just by a small bit.

Some new people move into the old house down our street. Darry is down there working on the house. He said one of the girls who live there, even helps him out. She told him, that he doesn't mind getting dirty at all. That is so weird for a girl. Girls hate getting dirty right?

Darry told us that she is going to graduate school in two months. Two months. Summer is going to begin. Maybe I'll see this girl roaming around town.

Soda got more information on the girl. But he couldn't get much on her at all. Said she move from New Mexico. And that her name is Allison. Pretty darn good name for a girl. HE also said, that she is living with her aunt and cousin. Now what of her parents? What happen to them?

Soda told Two-Bit of this first, and watch him beat up a Soc that was talking to her cousin earlier today. Said that the girl, Allison is a cousin of our dead Johnny. Does she know Johnny?

"Hey Pony! We're gonna go to a party! Ya wanna come with?"

"Nah, not in the mood. Besides I have some homework to finish. Maybe another day, guys."

"If ya say so Pony. Hey Soda come on! Better hurry it up!"

"Kay Steve! Later Pony! Later Darry!"

I watch them from the porch, as they walked off laughing and having fun. Maybe I should have gone with them. Then again, I remember heading to party that Dallas was at with Johnny, so we could get help on an escape. . . . . . . .before they died. I heard the door open and close, and saw Darry step out.

"Heading out to work?"

"Yeah, someone has to work and earn money. What other option is there?"

"Not much of an option, if I put it at your view of things."

"Now that is using your head, Pony. So how much homework do you have?"

"Not much. Just read the next few chapters of this one book, and write a small summary on what I read. Due Monday."

"Well. . . . . Today is Saturday, but I'll let you slack this once. Tomorrow, you start straight on it. Got it?"

"Got it, Darry."

"Good. Now make sure to take care of yourself. Don't do anything crazy. And if you leave the house, leave a not on the screen door with both mine and Soda's name on it, then we know where you are."

"Okay. Are you heading to that new girls house?"

"Yeah. The hired me for an entire two weeks to get the house fix up and stuff. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. So what is the girl, Allison like anyway?"

"Pretty darn cool girl to let you know. Lets see. . . . She lists herself as a Soc and a Greaser. Hates make up. Doesn't like smoking, though she knows I smoke, I just don't do it around her. She hates her cousin, since her cousin hates us Greaser and prefers Socs over us. That is pretty much, that I know of her."

"Mind if I come with, Darry? Wanna see what this girl is like."

"Alright. But behave, got it. Don't want trouble from you. Do you understand me, Pony?"

"Got it Darry."

"Alright, lets get going already. Don't want to be late for work."

We both set off walking down the street, staying quiet. It was a bit awkward between us, since we were still working out a problem or two between us.

I look up at the sky, and stared at the rising sunrise. I remember telling Cherry about the sunrise's, and now I can't help but stare at them. They've always seems to catch my eyes.

Soon the memory of Johnny's letter came into my head. He wrote to me to tell Dally that he should look at a sunset. I just shook my head trying to forget they thought, and looked away, keeping my eyes on Darry. We soon rounded the corner of our street, and walked down the rest of it. Only within seven minutes did we reach the house.

The house was pretty good looking for a two story, with cream panels and a white porch. It was pretty amazing to see, brightens up the neighborhood a bit. Not far from us, we saw this girl with long brown hair walk out of the house, and stick her nose up at us. Guess that is Allison's cousin.

"Filthy greasers."

I shook my head and continue walking on, with Darry at my side. We walked onto the porch, and continue walking all the around to the back. I never knew that a porch could wrap all the way around a house before.

On the porch railing, I saw a girl sitting there, with a sketch book in her hand. She hadn't notice us yet, and I stood there watching her draw away.

"So what type of work do you want me to do, and where do you want me to start?"

She look up from her sketch book, and hop off the railing.

"The roof is a good place to start like you said yourself, Darry. It's best to finish with what was started first. Come on up to the roof."

"Oh, Allison this is my younger brother, Ponyboy. My friends, other brother Sodapop, and I call him Pony for short."

"Nice to meet you Pony. Your brother has told me a bit of you. Even told me you went through a life changing event, not to long ago. Now don't give me any details, your are probably still going through a rough patch right now.

So come on up to the roof. We can see a lot from up there, and we can all talk a bit, and get to know each other."

She led us up a ladder, and onto the roof. The view up there was pretty amazing, and we could see a lot up there. Beats going to a day party.

I turn my head towards Allison, and I finally got a good look at her. She had her hair braided, and put it over her left shoulder. She work dark blue pants, a cameo tank top, and black boots. She almost looked military.

"So why are you living with your aunt and cousin? What happen to your parents?"

"Pony, that's a personal question. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it."

"I'll talk about it another day, Pony. Right now is not the best of that time to talk of it. . . . ."

She grew quiet and a bit distant, and stared at the sunrise. She stood look that for maybe and hour or so, as Darry Hammer away.

"Hey Allison. . . . Sorry about asking of your parents and stuff. Didn't mean to hit a nerve on you."

"It's alright Pony. I just miss them a lot. Just mainly my dad, though. Never knew my mom. Mom took of when I was just a year old, didn't want me in her life, and dad didn't want to get rid of me. She up and left. . . . . ."

"I miss my parents too. So does Darry and Soda. We lost our parents a long time ago. It's alright to miss them. I just wish they didn't die."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Pony, Darry. So what else is going in your life?"  
"A lot Allison a lot. Hey if ya want, Allison. . . After Darry is done with work want to come down to our house?"

"I like that idea. We can do that. It will be nice seeing other places."

"Are you a cousin of Johnny Cade?"

"Yeah, we use to spend Spring Break together when we were kids. Heard he died. . . I miss him a lot. . . . . Wish I move here sooner, so I could at least say good bye."

"Well. . . . .he still lives on as a spirit. He's not gone forever. He wanders around this town, watching all of us with Dally at his side, and being at the same places that we hang out at."

"That's a way of putting things. . . . ."

We all stayed quiet for the next few hours or so, listening to the hammer of the hammer Darry was using. I wonder what was going with Darry now. He usually talk to Allison, and he would cause her to laugh at a joke he said.

I could see a faint blush on her cheeks, as she went down the ladder. Something was up definitely.


End file.
